


Late Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, dean is called agent, jewelry store, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are about to close up for the night when an incredibly hot FBI agent walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

You’re just about to close up for the night when someone walks in. He’s a good bit taller than you with dark blonde hair and lots of muscles under his suit. You figure that he is about 6’2” and a whole lot of hot. “I’m sorry, we’re closing up now,” you say politely.

“I’m afraid you’re gonna have to make an exception this once,” the man says coming up to the counter across from you.

He eyes you up and down, and you thank the powers that be that you are wearing your black dress today. It’s all black with silver embroidery along the top of the bust line and near the hemline on the bottom. The dress is overall close fitting and it shows off your hourglass figure nicely. The bottom lays at your knees, but the slit on the side comes up to a little past mid-thigh. The straps are thick enough to hide your bra, yet thin enough to still be sexy. The top is low-cut, so it shows off any jewelry that you wear nicely (as well as a couple of other things). As you work in a jewelry store, this was a good thing. You always seem to sell more when you are wearing it. Plus, it just made you feel amazing, so why not?

You rest your elbows on the counter and cross your arms. “Oh really? Why would I do that?” you ask coyly, fluttering your lashes.

The man flips out a badge and sets it on the counter. You lean over to grab it, purposely leaning just a bit too far. You pick up the badge and look at the name and face. Agent Thomas Lee. You look up at the man; yep, the picture matches the face. You catch him staring down your black dress and you smirk.

“What can I help you with today, Agent?” you ask, handing the badge back. He smiles at you and puts it back into his coat pocket.

“I’m here to ask you about your coworker, a Ms. Rawnie Olsson?”

You begin to pout, sticking out your bottom lip. “But that’s no fun. I’ve already talked to the cops and the sheriff’s officer about this.”

A faint smile crosses his lips and he looks down at your name tag. “I’m sorry, Ms. (YLN), but we just have to do a bit of cross checking. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

“Fine. You have 5 minutes. Then I’m leaving,” you say before sitting back up.

You and Agent, as you’ve taken to calling him, go over the typical Q&A session. Where were you at the time of death, what was she like, what do you know, what was your relationship; all questions you’ve answered before. But then Agent does something different. He asks if there was anything strange.

“Strange?” you ask.

“Yeah, strange. Anything odd or about of place? Something that set you off? Anything abnormal or weird?” he asks, shrugging his shoulders.

You freeze at his words. Yes there was a few weird things. But you hadn’t told any of the others about it. You aren’t about to say anything now either.

“You mean other than the dead body and blood everywhere?” you ask incredulously.

Agent gives you a look. “Yes. Other than that.”

“Nope, nothing I can think of.” It isn’t your best lie, but his green eyes are distracting and you can’t think of anything smarter to say.

Agent catches your lie, however, and he stands up straighter. “There was something wasn’t there?”

“Like I said, there wasn’t. Oh look at that, times up!” you say taking your keys out of your purse.

“(YN), you have to tell me what that is, it’s important,” he says urgently.

You grab your purse and walk out from behind the counter. “No.”

“No?”

“No. I get how this works, and no way,” you say before walking past him.

“Oh, and how does this work?” he asks tauntingly, a sudden mood change. You turn back around to see him lifting his eyebrow at you.

“One of two things is gonna happen,” you say. “A: I don’t tell you and you get mad because I just can’t understand what’s going on. Or B: I do tell you and you go off smug that you pulled one over on me. It’s a Catch-22 and I’m not interested in playing.”

“I...I wouldn’t...do...that…” Agent says haltingly. You give him your best bitch-please look before turning back and attempting to open the front door.

Agent grabs your hand and pulls you away from the door and presses you against the wall. He’s suddenly very close to you and your breath stops. You stare into his emerald eyes and you feel vulnerable. And it shouldn’t, but it arouses you all the same.

Agent looks into your eyes and then down at your lips, then back up at your eyes again. Next thing you know, his lips are violently pushing down on yours. It’s a rough kiss, almost animalistic. You kiss him back just as hard.

He presses his body against yours, each hand against the wall on either side of your head. You run your hands under his jacket to his pants. You slide your fingers through two of his belt loops and hold on for dear life. You capture his bottom lip between your teeth, and you bite hard enough to leave light marks. He moans; it’s a deep sound that comes from his stomach and you smile before letting his lip go.

Agent crashes your lips back together. The kiss gets more frantic before he starts to kiss down your neck. He stops at the place where your neck meets your shoulder and he starts to suck on your skin. You pull on his belt loops tighter, trying to get him closer to you as you try to stifle a moan. You catch his earlobe with your tongue and you suck it into your mouth gently.

He stops sucking at your mouth and breathes out a small, “shit,” before lightly kissing the impressive hickey he made on your neck. You smile into his neck as you feel his growing erection against your thigh.

You make a light, teasing laugh before dancing your hands across to his belt buckle. You reach down and cup him through his jeans. Agent sucks in a breath as his hips rut up against you. His hands reach down behind you and grab your hips. You’re not sure if he’s pressing into you or pressing you into him, but that doesn’t really matter.

You give him a good squeeze - enough to give him a taste and nothing more - before reaching up to grab his jacket. You try to take it off of him, but those pesky things called his arms get in the way. You make a frustrated sound and start to undo his tie instead. Agent’s hands curl around yours and he whispers out, “Not right here baby, not right here.”

He guides your hands back down to his hips and then he puts his hands back on your hips. He kisses your lips one more time before leaving a trail of kisses down your cheek. He starts in on the other side of your neck, creating a matching hickey there. You don’t even try to stifle your moan this time, ‘cause damn that feels good. At the sound of your moan, he presses himself closer to you again. With his erection pressed against your leg and things he’s doing with his tongue to your neck, your mind is scattered. All you feel is intense desire. A pitiful little whining sound escapes you.

Agent laughs against your neck before he runs his hands down to grab your ass. He grabs it tightly a few times before reaching down and grabbing the bottom of your dress. He pulls the bottom of it up so that you are an inch away from showing your underwear. Then he reaches down and effortlessly picks you up. Your legs instantly straddle his hips and you’re careful to not stab him with your heels. He shifts the two of you so your back is against the wall holding the two of you upright.

He lays his chin on your chest and his breath makes your skin tingle. He burrows his head in between your breasts and kisses the skin that separates them. You’ve never had someone kiss you there while you still had a bra on, and the new sensation makes you moan loudly. This seems to be the last straw for Agent as his hips rut up against you again. You’re not sure how long he can last, or you for the matter.

“Room...back…bed…” you manage to gasp out. Agent un-buries his head from your chest and grunts in response. He shifts you before wrapping his arms tightly behind your back and pulling away from the wall. You coil your legs around him tighter, although your bodies are already flush against one another. You absently run your fingers through his short blonde hair as he carries you. It’s soft yet spiky, and you tug on it gently just because.

Agent first goes to the front door and somehow manages to bolt it without dropping you. You’re glad he thought of it because you never would have. Then he carries you behind the counter and through the open doorway. He looks down the hallway, “Which door baby?”

“Last...door...left…” you manage to pry from your frazzled mind.

“Okay baby, okay…” he mumbles quietly as he brings you into the room.

There in the room is the bed like you said. It was a queen size and fully made. It was back there for the times when you had to stay overnight to do a special jewelry class or party.

Agent laid you down on the bed before shrugging off his coat and kicking off his socks and shoes. He climbed on top of you, his body between your legs. His arms are on either side of your head again as he just leans over you, staring with a burning desire. You reach up and undo his belt, button, and zipper. You palm him through his pants before grabbing his tie and pulling his face to yours.

He collapses on top of you, but you find that you like the weight. His erection is rock hard against the inner part of your thigh and you moan into the kiss. He runs his hands back down to your hips and under your dress. He starts to shimmy the dress up your body. You push on his chest until he gets the idea and sits up. He pulls you up before you have the chance to and slides his hands behind you. He unzips your dress. You raise your arms and he slides the dress up and over you. He throws it to the side and you quickly undo his tie. His hands cover yours, taking over, and within seconds he has his tie and both shirts thrown over to join your dress on the ground.

Then agent pushes you back down on the bed and follows you there. He doesn’t put his full weight on you, but his body presses against yours hotly. He kisses you again, sloppy yet fierce. You bite his lower lip again and his hips rut up against yours. Agent’s mouth trails down to your jaw line and he kisses hungrily down to your collarbone. He makes another hickey, this time right between the other two. You run your fingers in his hair. His hips buck with every moan you make.

He slides his right hand up underneath you. He unclips your bra one handed and removes it from you. Your brain isn’t getting hardly enough oxygen to think about helping him, but he doesn’t appear to need it anyway. Then he runs his fingers along the rim of your underwear. He teases you with his thumbs dripping down under your underwear for a few minutes, all the while kissing everywhere he can get his lips to.

Suddenly, Agent removes his hands and stands back up again. You whine at the sudden loss. He smiles at you and you watch him remove his pants and underwear, his straining cock standing at attention. He then grabs your underwear and pulls them off quickly, careful in pulling them around your heels, which he leaves on.

Then Agent lays back on you again. His lips go straight for your left nipple. He latches his mouth over it and swirls his lips around and around it. Your breath is shaky as he moves on to the other one, repeating the process. With your left hand holding tightly to his hair, you stretch your right hand under the pillows behind your head. You search to try to find a condom, you usually leave them there for nights like this. You lose focus, however, when he starts kissing down your stomach.

He scoots his body down the bed and places his head down between your legs. He looks up at your mischievously before darting his tongue out to lick your clit. You moan loudly and buck your hips. He laughs at you fondly before sliding a finger inside you. Your moan gets interrupted when he starts sucking on your clit. Damn, it feels so hot. Agent slides in another finger and starts to scissor your opening. He slides in a third finger and you are so close, your breath ragged.

“Fuck me,” you manage to get out.

Agent licks down your slit one more time before sitting up on his knees. He then lines himself up with your opening. You grab the blankets on the bed tightly as he pushes into you. He goes slowly and stops when he’s fully inside you, waiting for you to adjust. He leans down and kisses you viciously.

Then he’s pounding into you, hard and fast. It only takes him a few thrusts to find that spot. Once he does, he ramps up his tempo, hitting it perfectly each and every time. You want to scream but you don’t have enough breath to do that. You place your hands on his hips and hold on tightly, possibly leaving bruises, as he pounds into you. You are getting closer and closer to climax.

From the way his hips start to stutter and how his thrusts became more erratic, you’re pretty sure that Agent is close to his too. “Cum, baby, cum,” you whisper seductively.

Without another word, Agent pulls out of you and cums, streaming hot white lines along your stomach. He collapses on top of you again and your wrap your arms around him.

The two of you lay there like that for a while, until you remember the shower in the bathroom a couple of doors down. You suggest it to Agent and looks at you confused. “Why do you have a shower in a jewelry store?”

“I don’t know. But it’s convenient so I never question it.”

Agent laughs and he gently gets off the bed. He reaches down and takes off your heels before helping you up. He carries you bridal style to the shower.

Once the two of you are done, he carries you back to the room. He picks up the covers and lays you down gently. He scoots in beside you and covers the two of you with the comforter. Then he slides his arm under your head. You turn and cuddle into him, placing your head on his shoulder and your hand on his heart. The two of you slowly drift off into sleep.

The alarm in the morning wakes you up. The two of you get redressed. You make the bed and then lead Agent to the break room. The two of you discuss the case from the night before while you make coffee. This time you tell him everything, as crazy or mundane as it seems. He writes down the information on a little pad of paper as he drinks his coffee. Whatever you tell him seems to make a lot of sense to him. He looks worriedly at his paper and takes out his phone. After sending a quick text out, Agent turns to you.

“Thank you, Ms. (YLN). I really do appreciate it. This helps a lot.”

“I’m glad,” you say. You wiggle your eyes suggestively at him as you stand up. “And thank you for last night!”

“All in a day’s work ma’am,” he says smiling at you. He follows you out into the main store room. “Have a good day!” he calls as he unbolts the door and leaves.

You’re still smiling when Tina comes in. You are picking up your purse from where you had dropped it the night before.

“Late night?” she asks laughing.

“Oh yeah,” you say before walking out the door to your car.


End file.
